


[podfic] Only Demons Come To Mind

by Annapods



Series: It's not a cover by Annapods if... [12]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Next to Nolan, TK’s slamming his gear around and swearing, and that, too, is becoming routine.00:29:39 :: Written byManybumblebees.





	[podfic] Only Demons Come To Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [only demons come to mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135213) by [manybumblebees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manybumblebees/pseuds/manybumblebees). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[backblaze](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/b2api/v1/b2_download_file_by_id?fileId=4_z656ab13fb834e55d657c001d_f1134237bed8c4c6c_d20190608_m074939_c002_v0001125_t0046) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1gnxNqBYZ19BPsHViYP36gQRFtbxagRjc)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “first time” square of my Podfic Bingo 2019 card.  
Thanks to Manybumblebees for giving me permission to podfic this work!

 

 


End file.
